Let's Ride!
by XGaaraxloverX
Summary: Gaara is a rich kid that wishes to go horseback riding at a elegant stable. He meets this hard working stable boy named Rock Lee. Eventually Love blossoms in this story of Romance, Adventure and oh so sweet Yaoi. LeeXGaara, BoyXBoy. Don't like Don't read.
1. Chapter 1: First Lesson

**NEW STORY!**

**Got the idea from my horseback riding lessons I am currently taking.**

**Every time I would ride I would get a story in my head about Gaara becoming a rider and Lee a stable boy. So… I brought it to life!**

**You know the drill~Lee Seme! Gaara~Uber~Uke!**

**Do not scream… But this story will be in Third person point of view. (I know I suck at it XP)**

**Disclaimer: All Naruto Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto! And I own nothing but the plot!**

**Chapter 1: First Lesson**

"This must be the place…" Gaara drove up to a stable called 'Suna Stables' and parked his Mazda where he saw everyone else park theirs. It was a very classy stable, with gold plated signs leading to wherever the area around it was.

Gaara made a call a week earlier and made his payments over the phone for a thirteen week semester, for two days of practice and two days of private lessons per week. If he wanted he could add three more days of a lesson or a practice if he added more to the bill. Which he did. He would be riding every day for thirteen weeks strait. He planned his schedule out accordingly; He would do a pattern of a lesson one day then a practice the next, then a lesson the fallowing and so on. The price, on the other hand, was a lot more than he expected. He paid over three thousand dollars for that semester, not including the required riding apparel needed to ride at the place.

Gaara had also went to Suna's Saddlery to purchase a number of breeches of the fallowing colors; white, brown, tan, chocolate, smoke, black, and red (which he found amusing) all in full-seat. Then he had to buy special shirts to complement the breeches. The colors were in; white, light blue, dark blue, black, and purple. Those shirts he purchase in both short sleeve and long sleeve. Then he had to get show jackets and shirts wear. He found a red show jacket and a black one fitting enough, but he was required to only wear the color white in the show shirts. He had the choice of long or short sleeve for the show shirts, but he decided to purchase both instead. He was required to get chaps, paddock boots, dress boots, and field boots made of leather material only and in the color of black only. Gaara looked through the types and brands of paddock boots that was for sale. "May I help you sir?" a worker kindly asked him. "Yes… Do you know which type of paddock boot is the most comfortable and made of leather?" The worker looked quickly and grabbed a boot off the display and showed it to Gaara. "This is the most comfortable that I know sir." It was a shiny black material and it had a zipper in the front. "Ok. Could you get me a pair in size 5?" "Yes sir." The worker obeyed and took off towards the back of the store to retrieve the right size for Gaara. Yes Gaara had baby feet, but he liked how he looked. The worker came back and handed the shoe box over to Gaara. He sat down on a nearby chair and tried on the boots. They were actually very comfortable. He flexed his feet to see how well the leather would adjust to his feet. His foot did not feel like it would fall out of the boot and it did not seem to be excruciatingly tight. With a smile Gaara looked back up at the employee of the store "Can you get me the same for a field boot and a dress boot of the same quality as this? My calf is a size 13." The employees smiled and said 'of courses sir' and quickly went off to get the boots. It did not take long to retrieve the boots so Gaara tried them on. They were difficult to put on. "Are they supposed to be this difficult to put on and off?" Gaara asked the man. "Yes sir they are. They will drop comfortably around your leg after wearing them for a while." Other than putting them on, the boots felt tight around his leg and soft around his foot. With a smile Gaara nodded in approval for purchasing the boots. The employee put them back into the boxes and put them near the cash register so Gaara wouldn't have to carry them around the store. Gaara quickly looked through the chaps and found a nice looking pair with a shiny gleam to them. He quickly looked at the material and saw that it was a leather material. He tried them on too and just as the tall boots, they were difficult to put on. But he liked the way they looked. It looked like he was wearing tall boots instead of a chap. He took them off and continued to look through the store for the rest of the items he needed. He found some riding socks and decided to buy five pairs all in black. He found the belts, and saw some pretty cute looking ones. *total OOC* There were some that had horse bits on them and a couple with belt buckles that looked like horseshoes or spurs. He picked up those in the color black and made sure they were leather. Next he went onto crops. He found a decent looking crop with a spiral pattern on the neck in black and white. After that he spotted some spurs. He got an average stud spur set with a leather strap that came with it. He came across the glove section next. He remembered that the required color was black gloves and white gloves. So he got some black and white leather gloves. Last he crossed upon the helmet section. He was required to get velvet covered riding helmets and a skull cap. He told the employee he spoke to last and picked the nice looking black show helmet with an adjustable lever in the back for comfort and security. He tried on a medium and it fit perfectly. He purchased two of them, one for actual shows and one for lessons and practice. Then he chose a regular black skull cap with a sun visor attached to the front and an adjuster in the back, in medium of course. He took the items in my hands to the cash register and he rang up the items he had and the ones that were next to him that were too large to carry around the store with for me. Gaara reached for his wallet and took out his father's credit card. The cashier's eyes widened "Uh… your total for today sir is… uh… $4,378.49." Without a reaction Gaara handed him the credit card and watched him slash it on the machine. He looked up at the little monitor and saw the accepted sign appear, and grinned at the cashier's reaction as the receipt came out and a slip for him to sign. Gaara wrote my initials and took the long receipt and stuffed it into one of the bags and carried the items to his car and put them into the trunk with a thud.

Gaara has always wanted to learn how to ride. His dream was to become something in the field of horse riding. Mostly to do Eventing. He could picture himself doing a piaffe in Dressage, or Jumping over a 5'1/2 foot jump majestically without knocking a single pole down, and even gallop into the distance leaping over obstacles quickly and beautifully. He had a very active imagination at times and mostly this is what he dreamed on about. Hopefully he could make his dreams come true and become somebody.

His first lesson was today and it was about three in the evening. He was dressed in tan breeches, a light blue short sleeved riding shirt, black chaps and paddock boots. Gaara carried his helmet, crop, and gloves under his arms and walked over to the stable. He noticed that there was an arena that had large jumps and a different one with smaller jumps. There was one with a small fencing surrounding a rectangular shaped field with letters on the fencing. There was also an indoor arena that was lighted beautifully with mirrors against the wall and letters with small and large jumps encircling the entire arena. All of the horses were inside of separate stalls next to the indoor arena. A 'wow' escaped Gaara's lips as he walked towards the stable to find someone who worked there. He noticed that no was riding at all in any of the arenas.

Luckily he found someone who was cleaning up the indoor arena of fecal matter leftover from the horses. His back was turned so he didn't notice Gaara approaching him. "Uh-um… Excuse me…" He turned around and Gaara swore his heart stopped beating. This man was a hunk. And when Gaara meant hunk he meant HUNK! His eight-pack shown through his tight damp short sleeve white shirt. He was not thick with muscle that he was bulking out; he looked actually thin and well kept. He wore dirty boot-cut blue jeans with mud-plastered paddock boots underneath. His hair was in a bowl-cut shape and it had a nice shine to it. His eyebrows were very thick, in comparison to Gaara's hairless brow. His eyes were round and his pupils were black. And he had a smile to die for, like he had always been happy and never once in his life sad. Gaara almost passed out when he spoke "Oh. I am sorry; I did not see you there." He had a deep manly voice with a tinge of sex voice within his tone. It must have been Gaara, but he swore he could hear a controlling tone in his voice making him reach the point of 100% pure and a hot sexy man.

It took Gaara a while to respond, too awestruck by this man's appeal. "U-uh… I-I… Uh…" He couldn't concentrate on a single word with his gaze jumping all over the sweaty man's body. The other chuckled slightly which caught Gaara's attention immediately. "You must be the new rider. Welcome to Suna Stables. I am the Stable boy here. My name is Rock Lee. But you can call me Lee for short. What is your name" Lee reached out his hand, palm facing up, for Gaara to shake. Gaara just stared at his hand for a few seconds. Then jolted to shake his hand and smile shyly back "uh… My name is Gaara Sabaku… Just Gaara please…" Gaara could feel the heat go to his face as he shook the tall mans strong hand. His hands were so calloused compared to Gaara's smooth untouched skin. Gaara could only look at the joined hands; he knew that if he looked up at his face he would probably jump on the man.

Lee took note of how skinny Gaara looked. But other than that he found Gaara to be very attractive. The outfit he wore was tight on his small body making him smell like leather and flowers joined together. This new student was gorgeous. His spiky red hair looked wild, but sexy at the same time. He noticed that his eyes were a pupil-less aqua colored and surrounded by a black ring which looked like make-up. He wouldn't question it though. He was an employee and was taught to fully respect the students who came to the stable to ride. And then it caught him. This person did not have any facial hair whatsoever. Not even eyebrows. This caught him off guard for a moment. Having hair on your body meant being a man. But as he looked at the exposed parts of his skin, which was very pale compared to his own tan self, was hairless. Not a single strand of hair on him except for atop his head. Maybe he was born hairless. Even with this man being hairless he thought no less of him as being extremely attractive, maybe even sexy.

Lee let go of the handshake first "So is this your first time riding here?" Gaara nodded still looking at the ground, not brave enough to look at Lee anymore. Lee put down the pitchfork and tapped his chin thinking. "Well then I think you should ride Smokey. He is a good beginner horse. Unless you are not a beginner. Are you?" Gaara shook his head furiously "N-no… I am an absolute beginner." He couldn't even tell a canter from a gallop yet; that is how in-experienced he truly was. Lee chuckled once more "Ok then fallow me. I'll show you to his stall."

We arrived at Smokey's stall within seconds. He was a grey looking horse with long legs and a huge back. "O-okay… uh… how do I… uh…" Gaara was nervous at the sight of the large mammal before him. He knew this animal could kill him if he wanted to. Lee patted the horse on the neck "Yep. He's a good boy, but he's old. He shouldn't be a problem for you to handle. I doubt you're going to be cantering so he'll be a good starter for you. And don't worry about tacking him up. That is my job. I'll tack and un-tack him for you. All you do is ride and when you're done give him to me and leave." Gaara felt badly for making Lee do all of the work for him "Uh… are you sure? I can help you with that." Lee shook his head and smiled politely "Sorry, I cannot let a customer become dirty preparing the horse. It's against the rules." Gaara bowed his head and murmured a slight 'oh.' Lee told Gaara to stand back and took the horse out of the stalls and to a cross-tie.

Gaara watched Lee brush the horse down, and pick at its hoofs for dirt. Then he saddled up the animal with an elegant brown English saddle. The saddle pad was a light blue color. 'I think he picked that color on purpose' Gaara thought as he looked at his shirt and the pad on the horse. He girthed up the saddle to keep it in place, then took off the halter and put the bridle on the horses head.

Lee walked the horse to the indoor arena and tied it to a post with the reins. Gaara fallowed them and watched Lee retrieve a stepping stool and put it on the left next to the horse. Lee gave a nodding to Gaara telling him to mount the horse. Gaara put on his helmet and gloves and walked over to Lee. When Gaara came next to the horse he didn't realize how short he was in comparison to Lee and the horses back. Both were much taller than he was. Gaara gazed in slight fear and nervousness as he stepped onto the stool, becoming taller than Lee and being able to see over the horses back. Gaara had his hands on either side of the saddle and was visibly shaking. Why was he scared?

Lee noticed this and with gentle hand he guided Gaara's left foot into the stirrup. "Put your left foot into the stirrup and swing your right leg over to the other side. Ok?" Lee used kind and gentle words. "If you need to, hold onto the mane of the horse to keep yourself steady when mounting." Gaara did as he was told and swung his right leg over to the other side of the horse. He was lopsided a little and Lee could tell. He chuckled again and pulled Gaara's foot out of the stirrup and, with gentle hands, gripped his knee to move Gaara's leg up towards the front of the horse to fumble with the stirrup straps to reach it to Gaara's height. Although, Gaara could have sworn that Lee gently brushed the back of Gaara's thigh on purpose. Of course, he didn't mind at all. This only made the redhead blush madly. When done, Lee announced "Ah. That should do it." And put Gaara' foot back into the stirrup. "How does that feel?" Gaara pushed his heel down on that side and nodded in approval to Lee. "It feels fine." Since the reins were tied, Gaara held onto the mane for stability. With a smile, Lee walked to the other side and adjusted the strap the same as the other and guided Gaara's foot into the other stirrup too. Gaara sunk his heels down and sat comfortably in the saddle. Lee stepped back to get a view of Gaara on the horse. 'Wow… don't you look sexy?' the thought quickly left Lee's mind as soon as it came, and a light blush appeared on his face "Y-you look good! I'll go and tell the boss you're ready for your lesson. K?" Gaara nodded gently and watched as Lee took off toward the main house. 'Was he just… Blushing?' Gaara couldn't help but think as he watched Lee's retreating back. Gaara just waited patiently for his or someone else's return.

Lee came back a little more flustered than before. "W-well uh… It seems that the boss wants me to teach you today…!" Lee put on an embarrassed smile, scratching the back of his head with his left hand. Gaara just softened his expression "I don't mind…" His voice laced with an un-expecting softness to it. Gaara had one hand resting on the horses back and the other holding the mane. Lee just gazed at Gaara's majestic form. He has truly never seen anyone who looked so beautiful on a horse before. The dirtier part of his mind wanted Gaara to ride him instead but he quickly shot that down before it took flight in the attention span of his mind. "W-well then. I guess we can begin then, shall we?" Gaara nodded, eyeing him with a smirk and a gaze telling Lee 'I saw you blushing'.

"Do you know how to make him go left and right? And to make him walk?" Lee went to the front of the horse to untie the reins and give them to Gaara to hold onto. Lee all but chuckled as he watched the inexperienced rider hold the reins loosely and with both hands clasped together. "You're holding the reins wrong. Here let me show you…" Lee's calloused hands gripped Gaara's soft ones gently to tighten his hold onto the reins of the horse. Gaara gasped as Lee basically held his hands after he finished making Gaara hold onto the horse right. A blush crept up on both of their faces as their hands connected softly. "And make sure your pinky is out. Also keep your hands about five inches apart to accommodate the bit in the horse's mouth." Once Lee was sure Gaara was holding the reins right he let go. Gaara sadden at the loss of warmth from the tall man, but he went on anyways.

To answer Lee's question earlier "I think I know how… isn't it pull the reins left to go left and right to go right?" Lee nodded in confirmation "To assist in pulling the reins, make sure that when you pull the left rein push your right leg into the horse, and vice versa. And how about making him walk?" Gaara looked down at the horse's neck shyly "I use my legs to squeeze the horse's side's right?" Lee once again nodded "See? You're pretty smart! I'll bet your going to be a good rider." Gaara looked back up at Lee "You think so…?" Lee nodded again "I know so…" Their gazes locked for a few breathtaking seconds before Gaara looked away blushing. Lee only smiled and started the lesson.

"Ok can you bring him to a walk and go around the arena clockwise?" Gaara clicked the horse into a slow and steady walk and began to make his way around the arena. Lee stood in the middle of the arena and watched Gaara as he rode. "Now you're wobbling too much. Do you feel yourself becoming wobbly?" Gaara stated a 'yeah' back. "Only make your pelvis move to the swaying of the horse and keep your upper body as straight as you can." Gaara did as he was told and he felt much more comfortable than before. Lee watched Gaara make a complete walk around the course making sure that Gaara was keeping his posture correctly.

"Now put both of your reins in your left hand and raise your right hand up. Make sure that you don't look down at the horse's neck. Keep your gaze up and looking to where you are walking." Gaara complied and raised his hand high in the air. "Good…! You are doing great Gaara." The encouraging words made Gaara feel happy that he was actually doing something right for a change. "Now reach out to your right." Gaara did so with ease, pulling the horse right with his index finger hooked onto the right rein and pushed with his left foot when a turn came. "Lean over and touch the back of the horse's neck near his ears. You don't have to touch them just reach as far as you can." Since Gaara was small he could only just barely touch the hook of the bridle on the back of the horses head. "Very good Gaara. Now reach down and touch your right foot. Make sure to keep your gaze in front of you." That Gaara did not do so easily. It was difficult to sway his hips to the motion of the horse and touch his foot at the same time but he managed. "Now the other foot." Gaara frowned and reached for the other foot with much more difficulty than the last task. "And back onto rein. Well done Gaara." Gaara smiled at Lee's direction. "Now it's time for the other hand!" Gaara's smile turned into an irritated frown as he did the exercises just like the last hand only with his left his time.

Lee watched as Gaara continued to walk around the arena. "I think you're ready to trot Gaara." Gaara went wide eyed. He couldn't think of going faster, he just knew he was going to fall if the horse went any faster than a walk. "When the horse is in a trot, there is a two beat sound to the hoofs hitting the ground. One-Two… One-Two… Constant like that. When trotting on a horse it is best to use a technique called posting. Posting is when you go up and down on the beats of the horse. On the one you stand up in the saddle, and on beat two you sit back down in the seat. You are at a constant motion with the horse. One Up-Two Down… One Up-Two Down… This helps keep your balance and keeps yourself from bouncing up and down on the horse. That is both uncomfortable for the horse and rider. When posting it is a balancing advantage if you are going clockwise to go up on the beat when the horse's upper left leg is reaching out and down when the right leg is going out. Vice versa if you're going counter-clockwise. So when you are turning around it is easier to sit for a whole two beats then at the next beat go up and continue the post. Are you ready to trot Gaara?" said person looked at Lee like he was crazy "Do you think I'm ready?" Sarcasm laced the question. Lee just smiled "Oh come on I think you're ready. Kick him into a trot. It might take your crop to get him to go faster. If you need it just tap his shoulder with the crop. If that doesn't work, smack the crop against his flank and that should do it." Gaara breathed slowly getting relaxed before he kicked the horse and made clicking sound to encourage the horse to go faster. The horse just shook its head gently as if he felt nothing at all. "It is ok to kick him hard. He is a large animal he can take it." Gaara took the advice and began to kick more forcefully and tapped his crop against the shoulder, making a soft crack sound. The horse's ears perked up and walked faster but didn't trot yet. With an annoyed grunt Gaara put the reins in his right hand and reached the crop back and smacked the horse's rear. That did it. The horse began to trot at a slow and easy pace. Gaara gasped and gripped the reins in both hands and began to post. He looked down for a second to see if he was posting right and he was. Lee smiled and crossed his arms "Great job Gaara! You're a natural at this! … Ready to jump?" Gaara's head whipped towards Lee and he yelped out a 'No!' which only made Lee laugh.

Lee seemed mesmerized by Gaara. The posting made him feel much warmer and a blush was clearly on his face. He would never admit it, but Gaara looked sexy when posting on a horse. He watched how those legs would flex when he would stand and sit repeatedly. He also noticed the bead of sweat rolling down Gaara's temple. Lee licked his lips un-knowingly as he stared at the working redhead. "A-alright… Now try and do a two-point trotting position. A two-point is when you go up and you stay up during the trot. You can hold onto the middle part of the horse's mane for balance since it will be a strain on your body." Gaara clicked the horse because he was slowing on the trot and he didn't want to fall back into a walk if Lee didn't ask him to. Gaara leaned forward slightly and stood in the saddle and held onto the mane for support. With each step the horse took, he could feel a massive pressure hit his legs. He couldn't stay up for more than three to four beats before flopping back down into the seat, only to bounce back into a two-point to try again. Gaara's face was strained and more sweat glistened his face. Lee couldn't help but stare "Wow…" Gaara glanced at Lee for a second. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you?" Lee stood straighter and stuttered "U-Uh… I said… Good job Gaara!" Lee smiled and reached back to scratch his head again out of habit. "Over time your legs will get use to holding you up. It will hurt like that for a while though."

The entire lesson continued with Lee asking Gaara to do hand motions with the trot just like the walk; he also tried to get Gaara to post and do a two point trotting position once more to get him use to using his legs more. Then when the time hit an hour of riding Lee asked Gaara to go back to a walk. Gaara sighed, relieved that he didn't have to use his legs anymore and pulled the horse back into a joyful walk. His legs stung, but he knew riding everyday would help him gain muscle there. Lee watched Gaara go around the arena about five times until he told him to come to a halt. Lee walked over and grabbed the reins of the horse and led them over to the post. "Release the reins please?" Gaara did so and Lee tied the horse once more to the post. "Do you know how to dismount properly?" Gaara thought for a moment "Do I take my right foot out and swing it back then take the left foot out then drop to the ground?" Lee smiled brighter "Almost. Instead of taking only one foot out; remove both at the same time, swing your right leg over, balance yourself so you will hit the ground with both feet, then drop to the floor." Gaara winced at the 'drop to the floor' part. He knew that if he did that then he would collapse. His legs were killing him. "W-well… I will do it… but since you're here… could you help me get down…? I have a feeling that I won't make the landing very well on my own…" Lee 'Yosh!-ed' in his head "Of course Gaara. Remove your feet from your stirrups." Gaara did so as he watched Lee carefully. Lee gripped Gaara's left leg with his left hand "Ok, now bring your right leg over." Gaara brought his right leg over and gripped the saddle for support. Lee could not help but to get a eye-full of Gaara's ass as he swung his leg over. With a shaky hand, he gripped Gaara's waist with his other hand and brought him down gently to the ground. Gaara turned and smiled "Thank you." Gaara's legs still felt wobbly and unsteady as he stood. Lee's face tinged a bright red color as he looked at Gaara "N-no problem...!" Lee stood in a suffering silence as he watched Gaara remove his helmet, and shake his head gently from side to side. Getting his hair back to the messy frame it was in, instead of the flatness the helmet caused. Time seemed to slow for Lee when he witnessed that.

Gaara moved aside to fallow and watch Lee bring the horse back to the cross-ties and un-tack the horse. There was a saddle shaped sweat mark on the horses back when Lee removed the saddle. "Are you sure you don't need my help Lee?" Gaara asked politely. "I don't want you or me to get in trouble Gaara. Believe me I would like the help, but you don't seem to be steady on your feet at the moment" Lee said with a grin. He was right; if he had to lift something he would surly tip over. With a sigh Gaara said "Alright…" When Lee began to brush the horse off he asked "Then… could I watch you until you're done with Smokey?" Lee stopped in mid-brush and looked at Gaara in surprise. No one really asked him that before. They would just hop off the horse and hand the animal over and be on their way. "Uh… Sure… If you want." Gaara smiled as he watched Lee get back to work, flexing those strong muscles with every brushstroke.

Gaara fallowed and watched Lee bring the horse outside to a hose and wash the horse thoroughly of the sweat and dirt from the ride. Lee's shirt got wet in the process; showing off that eight-pack once again and nipple. Gaara could feel his face heat up as he gazed longingly at Lee as he finished and brought the horse to a post to dry off.

Lee walked over to Gaara and smiled when Gaara looked up at him. "Well… I have to get going…" Gaara said sadly and slowly. "I understand. When's the next time you ride?" Gaara looked back "Tomorrow." He could see the glint of happiness in the coal-like eyes. "Great I'll see you tomorrow then." Lee extended his hand out, palm up, waiting for Gaara to take it. Gaara shook Lee's hand and smiled softly back. "Yeah… I'll see you then Lee…" Gaara turned and released Lee's hand and walked towards the parking lot to his car.

Lee gazed at Gaara's retreating back; eyes falling down to his ass as he walked. He noticed Gaara had a sway in his step and with that his hips would swing back and forward methodically. When Gaara was out of sight he pulled his hand up to pull his hair back only to stop halfway when he saw a note in his hand. It hand a number on it and it said 'call me' written is red ink with a little heart colored next to the number. When did he do this? He was with Gaara the whole time and not once did he see Gaara take out a piece of scrap paper and pen and write anything down. He looked towards where Gaara walked off. Lee grinned like a fool and stuck the piece of paper into his pocket and continued his duties at the stable with a happy grin to his face the rest of the day.

**OMG over 5,000 words…**

**You all better review! Or I'll… I'll…**

**I don't know what I'll do! (Probably cry)**

**Oh and by the way Gaara will NOT have his kanji sign on his forehead in his story. Just smooth pale skin and nothing more.**


	2. Chapter 2: Practice Run

It was late in the night, about 8 or 9 pm. Gaara sighed, as he sank into a Jacuzzi filled with expensive bath beads, and aromatherapy bath bubbles. His legs were throbbing now with a steady stream of pain. He could feel the jets in the tub, work their magic, to help relieve the ache in his thighs and buttocks. He reached over to his right and grasped a remote control to the waterproof high definition flat screened TV hanging on the bathroom wall. With the click of a green button, the 1080p television turned on with vivid color and sound as it played "Most Shocking" *one of Gaara's favorite television shows*.

Even as he watched high speed chases, and bad guys getting a take down from the cops; he couldn't help but to wonder if Lee would ever call him. Gaara's mind wondered from the show, and drifted towards the thought of Lee. "God… I don't think I have ever seen such a ~man before… What I wouldn't give to have him wrapped around my little finger…" Gaara thought as he blushed at the thought of the sweaty buffed up Lee at the stables. He closed his eyes and dropped further into the relaxing bath water, until only his head was above water.

* * *

><p>Lee paced back and forwards nervously. "What do I do, what do I do? Do I call him? No… I shouldn't… But he did give me his number… AH! God, I don't know! Ok… How's this? I call him once; if he doesn't answer I won't ever call again!" Lee thought with panic, as he held the cheap flip phone in his hand with an almost crushing grip.<p>

He was deciding whether or not to call Gaara with the number he received from him. He has been stressing over this issue since he got home at 6 pm. "I don't even know what to say to him!" Lee managed to actually vocalize that one thought making him grip his hair violently in anger. When the adrenaline flowed, he breathed in deeply "Ok… calm down… I should just go with the flow… ask him how his day was… yeah. Then ask him if he wants to go ou-NO! TOO EARLY!" Lee growled in frustration and sat down in his bed, phone still clutched in hand. He looked over at the little piece of paper, Gaara wrote, lying on top of his nightstand. "Fuck it…" Lee said with a sigh, as he grabbed the piece of paper in one hand and flipped his phone on in the other. With shaky hands, he dialed the numbers listed on the paper.

* * *

><p>Gaara sighed softly, as the pain dulled slightly and the ache was slowly going away. <em>Riiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiing. <em>Gaara peeked one eye opened as he looked at his television; he was able to see whoever would call on his iphone on his TV. The number that appeared did not look familiar to him, but the name did. Lee, Rock; was in white lettering on a blue bar on the bottom part of his television screen, blocking out a canine unit attacking a car thief on "Most Shocking".

Gaara gasped, and leapt from the tub, grabbing a dry washcloth to dry his hands to grasp the electronic without damaging it; he ran into his room and on his vanity, he found his phone lit up and ringing. Quickly, he grabbed the phone and slid his thumb across the screen to answer it. "H-Hello?" _"Hi, I-Is this-uh-Gaara?"_ "Yes, this is" Pain shot through Gaara from his quick movements from answering the phone; slowly he made his way back to the tub and slid in quietly. "And who is this?" He was hoping that it was the 'Rock Lee' from the farm, and not some other person with the same name. _"U-Uh-I-It's me, Lee. From the stables?"_ Lee heard Gaara make an audible sigh and the sounds of water from the other side of the conversation. Gaara was relieved that Lee called him; he was already embarrassed enough being naked and answering a phone, it would be worse if he answered it to a total stranger. "Lee… *giggle* How are you doing?" Lee gripped his knee out of nervousness when he heard the giggle. _"U-Uh… F-Fine. Ho-How about you?"_

Gaara smiled at how nervous Lee sounded. He grabbed a bottle of peppermint, stress relief, body wash and lathered up a bath sponge. He lifted his right leg from the water, making a small splashing sound, and began to wash himself. "I'm doing alright. How was your day at the farm? Meet anyone new?" Lee gulped hearing the sound of water splashing, "Was he taking a bath?" Lee thought as images began to pour in his mind. He could just see a beautiful pale figure, relaxing from a hard day's work in a luscious tub filled with bubbles. His skin would be so smooth and soft to the touch. Lathering up a sponge, he would slowly move it against his skin, making his already beautiful form, luminescent and glow from the shine of the cleanliness. Dark abyss eyes closed as the images became clearer; drool leaking out of Lee's mouth as he imagined the amazing sight just happening over the phone.

"Lee? Lee, are you still there?" Gaara's voice startled Lee; he dropped the phone onto the ground scrambling to pick it back up. Gaara blinked as he heard a 'clack' and an _"Oh Shit!"_ distanced from the phone. When Gaara thought that he was back on he asked "Lee? Are you ok?" Lee blushed and smiled at particularly nothing _"Y-Yeah! Yeah, sorry I-uh-kinda dropped… the… phone…"_ His words slowed and spaced as he heard the water splashing once more. Gaara lifted his other leg and began to clean himself. "It's ok Lee." Lee sounded extremely dumbfounded right now, and it amused Gaara to no end.

_"U-Uh… Um… T-To answer your question e-earlier. Uh-My day was actually great. Heh. I got to meet-well-you, which may I say, are very nice, Gaara."_ Gaara put his leg back in the water and his sponge on the edge of the tub "Stop it~ I don't think so~." Lee could feel his flirtatious side emerging, raising his confidence. _"Now, now… T-Truly, I have never met someone as beautiful as you, Gaara."_ Lee grinned, as he heard Gaara gasp. Gaara almost dropped his phone in the water when he heard that. "He thinks I am beautiful?" he thought as he looked back at his television, when an explosion from a car crashing went off. That is exactly how his heart felt like; like it just burst in his chest. "R-Really?" Lee smiled kindly _"Really…"_ The phones became silent for a few moments.

"Well, you know Lee. I have never met anyone as handsome as you, ever." Gaara grinned as he heard Lee stammer. _"M-M-Me!"_ Gaara nodded to himself "Of course, silly. Who else would I be talking about? You were so kind to me. No one has ever been this nice to me before." Lee smiled at the kind complement. _"Well, I wouldn't consider myself handsome… I am not attractive one bit, but I really appreciate your comment, thank you."_ "Lee." Said person raised an eyebrow _"Yes?"_ Gaara closed his eyes and smiled "Shhh…" hearing that hush, brought a flush of desire to Lee's cheeks. Of course he had to listen like an obedient dog; he wouldn't want to upset his one and probably only chance to become something with this beautiful man. "You are handsome Lee. Hmmm~… honestly, I have never met someone like you. *sigh~* I just love a hard working man~." Lee gulped audibly. That soft moan and that sigh… Lee started to pant, breathlessly listening to the beautiful sound of the redhead's voice.

Gaara grinned and licked his lips when he heard the soft pants of Lee on the other side of the line. "Don't you ever think of yourself in such a low way, Lee." Lee nodded, even though Gaara couldn't see him. _"Y-Yes… Gaara-kun… Ah! I mean-uh-Gaara-s-sama!"_ Lee noticed his major flaw. Gaara was much richer than Lee was, and considered to be higher up on the ladder than he was. He was not going to dare lower Gaara's standards; he was of royalty and needed to be treated as such, both formally, and informally. Gaara gasped hearing the change in honorific used in his name. He has never heard his name spoken like that before; all of the house maids known better than to refer him to anything lower than Gaara-sama, and anyone he met that knew of his status called him that as well. He wasn't mad, not at all. "Wait." Lee gasped inwardly "Oh no! Now Gaara will never like me! He will shun me away due to my stupidity! WHY DID I CALL HIM GAARA-KUN! WHY!" "Call me Gaara-kun. I like that much better then –sama. Lee paused, and sighed loudly in relief.

The sigh put a blush on the redheads face "That sounded hot~." _"O-Okay, sorry for, you know, mistaking it. I mean, cause you know, I, at first, I didn't really know. Cause, you know I-"_ "-Lee!" _"Y-Yes?"_ "It's ok, alright? I said you can call me Gaara-kun." Lee flinched and grinned, scratching behind his head nervously "Just shut your mouth, Lee! You fool!" he thought. Gaara felt his skin begin to wrinkle from being in the water for too long, so he got out reaching for a red towel hanging up near him. Lee heard the sounds of more splashing, and blushed. A pale hand reached over and pressed a button to drain the water from the tub; Gaara then dried himself off, the phone still stuck on his ear. Lee swallowed thickly, and closed his eyes. He heard the sound of water draining in the background, perhaps he was done with his bath. Lee could see it now; a hot pale body soaked and dripping wet. A towel wrapping itself around a pale lithe frame. Oh how the stable boy wanted to be that towel, so badly. Lee could feel his body stiffen in all the wrong places, making him gasp and blush; a hand unconsciously covering a tent in his pants.

Beep, Beep! That noise that rang in Lee's ears made him flinch and shoot his eyes open in shock. He pulled the phone in front of him and growled inwardly; his phone was about to die on him. Gaara heard that growl, making him shiver with delight "I-Is something wrong, Lee?" Lee heard the redhead speak and immediately brought the phone back to ear _"My phone is about to die on me…"_ he said almost too sadly. Gaara smiled softy "Oh. Well I will see you again tomorrow, Lee. Don't worry." Lee smiled too _"Yeah. Are you going to be there around the same time?"_ "Yeah, at 3:00pm." Lee's eyes lidded, imagining seeing the redhead the next day; he wondered what he was going to wear… _"Ok, I guess I will let you go. See you tomorrow, Gaara-kun."_ Gaara smiled at being informed in that manner "Yes… I'll see you then, Lee-san. Bye." Lee's breath shot out of him as he heard the soft voice of the other _"…Bye…"_ With that the phone clicked off, leaving a long beep signaling that the phone call has ended. Lee clicked his phone off, and plugged it in to charge. He lay back in his bed and sighed, blushing from the conversation. Looking down, he noticed that his own throbbing erection was straining against the fabric of his pants. Lee sighed as he got up and took a cold shower to relieve some of the tension.

Gaara clicked the phone off, and placed it back down on his vanity. He wrapped the towel around himself protectively and sat on his king size bed. "I wonder… Does Lee like me?" he thought as he sat with his legs hanging over the side, crossing over one another. "I mean… I hope he understood that I am… homosexual… But is he? Does he like men, too?" Gaara saddened at the thought. He really hopped that Lee was gay. Gaara would love to be held by him, kissed by him, and even… made love by him. That thought made him blush ferociously. With a deep sigh, Gaara quickly dried off, got dressed, and went off to bed; dreaming of a certain stable boy.

* * *

><p>Lee yelped as the frigid water cooled his heated flesh. He hated cold showers with a passion. He would have masturbated but he thought that it was too early for that. He didn't want to chase away his beloved if he thought perverted over him while jacking off. Lee sighed as he felt his body cool completely, and began to bathe. Although, he couldn't stop thinking about a certain redhead. It plagued his thoughts. Does Gaara like him? Lee thought more about the beautiful man he just met today. "I think I maybe… gay… I have never felt like this towards anyone before. Gah…" he thought as he gripped his hair, "Why does he have to be so hot?" Earlier thoughts of that ass as it swayed back and forwards as he walked, once again, clouded his mind. But the icy cold water shot away any sexual thoughts almost immediately. With a frustrated sigh, Lee turned the water off and got dressed in a simple wife-beater shirt and his own boxers and went to sleep in his small twin size bed.<p>

* * *

><p>An irritating alarm rang through Lee's ears, as his bandaged hand swung around and tapped the snooze button on his alarm clock. With tired eyes, he looked at the time, 5:00am. He stretched, and got out of bed with an audible yawn. Every morning was the same thing. Lee got up; washed his face, ate a pop-tart or a frozen waffle, got dressed in his usual outfit; a black, brown, or white shirt, with jeans, and his old brown paddock boots, got in his truck and went off to the farm to get to work around six in the morning.<p>

Routine was the basic thing at the farm. Lee would take all of the water buckets and clean them of hay residue left over from the horses first. That would take him about two hours to clean since there were 54 horses at the barn. Then he would go to the watering controls in the center of the barn, drain all of the water that was in the watering buckets automatically; then press another button to refill them with fresh water. Each tub in each stall was about 10 gallons big, so Lee would look in the nearest stall, usually CoCo's, and watch until it was full, since everything worked at the same time. Then Lee would shut off the water, and begin to clean their stalls.

This part was usually the easiest in Lee's mind. He would fill up a 50 gallon trough, with fresh water from the hose attached to a pump. Lee would take all of the mares first, and put them into a large dirt field to stretch out and play, while Lee went to work cleaning stalls. He would take all of the horses out at once, so then came the geldings. The geldings would be put in a field next to the mares. Then the stallions would be put in a dirt field on the opposite end of the farm. That took about an hour to put all of the horses in their right place.

Lee knew all of them by heart, so putting them back in their correct stalls was easy, some even knew which stall was their own so they would trot right into their correct stall. Each stall had a gold plate with the names of each and every horse on the farm. All of the horses had their colors, some were a solid, and some were patterned. Either or, they each had on their halter of their own colors. And their stalls had a matching plate pattern next to their name plate. So it was easy to tell when one horse was out of place, just look at their halter and then the stall color.

Lee would also be responsible to care for the tack. The tack room was very elegant in Lee's mind. Each horse had their very own saddle, with their names engraved on a gold plate on the back of the saddle seat. They also had their own specific bridle, with their names engraved on a gold plate, too, on the back of the headpiece. Every horse had a set of saddles. Some of the top horses at the barn, like Lightning, the owner Tsunade's horse, had his own Dressage saddle and bridle along with a special saddle blanket and support pad, a cross country saddle set with a bridle, saddle blanket and support pad, along with bell boots, and a set of horse boots; and a Show Jumping saddle, with its own saddle blanket, and support pad with different bell boots, and a different set of horse boots. Every horse had their own set of saddles, bridles, bell boots, horse boots, martingales, saddle pads, and support pads with their names engraved somewhere on them. There were even sections in the tack room where it said their name and underneath it would be their tack equipment. Along with that, they all had their own set of brushes, and picks only set to a certain horse. Which were all placed correctly in a small basket underneath their own name in a shoe like cabinet with square holes for each basket to be placed. Everything was well organized, and Tsunade-sama wanted everything kept that way. Even their halters had their name engraved on the back of the headpiece, along with their names stitched onto their blankets for the cold weather.

Cleaning the stalls was not a simple task, but Lee found it the most fun. When all of the horses were out, he would spray their stall down with a high power hose and push their waste bedding into a small opening on the back of the stall, the floor was of solid cement, where it led to a special sewer system to properly decompose safely. Once all of their bedding was hosed out, Lee would have to then put new bedding down. This part took longer than hosing it out. He would have to go underneath a silo with fresh bedding to pour a wheelbarrows worth of bedding in one, and go back and forwards, dumping and entire wheelbarrows worth of bedding for each stall, then go back and get more. Luckily, he only had to do this once a day. Then he would go back to the fields and retrieve the horses, to be put back into their stalls and await to be ridden by the students that showed up in the evening. This took about three to four hours, and he would get done usually at about 12 or 1 in the evening.

* * *

><p>Throughout the entire day, Lee was extremely excited about the redhead coming in for practice today. He couldn't wait to see him once more; he already had the horse Smokey brushed so he could just saddle up and go. Until, she came. "Rock Lee! Carry my things, would you?" Sakura. Sakura was Tsunade's niece, so she could ride their as much and as long as she wanted. She was rich as well, just like Gaara, but Gaara never came close on how she acts. She was the actual definition of a brat. "Rock Lee! Would you hurry up! And get my horse tacked up for me this instant! I don't have all day!" Lee huffed inwardly, and hurried over to Sakura to carry her helmet, gloves, and crop over to the stable "Yes, Sakura-sama." Lee had to be nice to her, if he didn't he would lose his job for good. Lee hung her items neatly on a rack, specially designed to hold a helmet, crop, and a pair of gloves, in the tacking area with the cross ties. Lee then ran over to Shadows stall and took him out and onto the cross ties. Sakura stood in the advanced jumpers outdoors field "Hurry it up!" She yelled out and crossed her arms, as she began to tap her foot from impatience. "Yes, Sakura-sama!" Lee yelled back.<p>

Lee hurried and brushed, picked and saddled Shadow. He could tell that her horse didn't like her at all. He would jerk and spook away from her whenever she would speak, ears folded back. Sakura, had bright pink hair with vivid green eyes. She thought that everyone absolutely loved her and thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Lee, obviously, didn't feel the same. He did not like the way she treated the steeds when riding, using her crop, and spurs unnecessarily, and in an inappropriate manner. She was an advanced jumper, and a dressage rider under the wing of the Olympic rider, Tsunade-sama, she, only, was taught from the best. "Hurry up, Lee!" With a tug the girth was tightened appropriately, there was no need for adjustment for the stirrups, since it was her horse; no one else was allowed to ride him except for her. She had her own saddle specially made for her horse and her; I guessed she was practicing for show jumping, due to her outfit. She always came with a specific outfit whenever riding.

She would wear her Dressage shadebelly with Felix straps hanging down the back to her knees, and she always wore white full seated breeches, with fine leather dress, tall boots; along with that she always wore a white show shirt underneath with a stock tie and a gold pin of a horse head holding it down. She looked like she was all ready for the show, but she was only practicing. For her Show jumping outfit, she would wear an elegant black show jacket, with a white show shirt underneath, pure white full seated breeches and a pair of tall field boots. Her cross country outfit consists of her pink riding vest, and a black under shirt, tall field boots, differentiating from the show jumping boots, and a skull cap as a helmet. The others she would wear black velvet riding helmets; only for show jumping and cross country she would wear black leather riding gloves, but for dressage she would wear white leather gloves. So it was easy to tell what saddle to retrieve when Sakura was riding. The only problem was that he was a complete bitch about it.

Lee quickly put the bell boots on, and the horse boots and martingale, grabbed her riding equipment, then trotted him over to Sakura awaiting in the show jumping arena. "It's about time!" She was waiting on top of the mounting block. "Sorry, Sakura-sama." Lee said as he pulled the stirrups down on each side and led the horse to the left of him towards her. She took her helmet and strapped it on, put her black gloves on, and mounted with ease, Lee handing her crop to her. With a straight forward kick she almost stabbed the horse's sides with those powerful spurs to get the horse into a warm-up trot before jumping. The horses head shot up, but thanks to the martingale, didn't go far, and gently bucked then shot into a trot. Lee felt absolutely terrible, for poor Shadow, but there was nothing he could do to stop her. When Sakura rode away, Lee went back to the stables to do any extra cleaning. He checked on the clock on the wall, it read 2:56pm, hopefully his day will get better when his beautiful redhead comes and says hi.

* * *

><p>Gaara sighed, as he pondered on what to wear today. Maybe he would wear his red full seat breeches, with his black show shirt, with black chaps and black paddock boots to match. He put it on and smiled. The red really brought out his hair, and the black brought out the rings around his eyes dramatically; he was going to wear this today. With that he walked out to his green Mazda, *the color of his eyes~* and drove off towards the stables, excited to see the stable boy for the second time this week.<p>

Lee heard a car engine and looked up to see a green car driving up towards the farm "Could it be?" He squinted to see the driver, and saw that electrifying shade of red "It is!" Lee rushed over and retrieved Smokey from the stables and cross tied him. He placed on his saddle and bridle, and then placed his halter over top of the bridle to continue to be cross tied. Lee then ran over to the parking lot to greet his redheaded friend. Gaara was just walking up the small hill from the parking lot to the stables, after retrieving his helmet, riding gloves, and crop from his trunk, when he almost ran into someone running down the hill. Lee halted as he almost fell onto the smaller person from his speed down the hill. "S-Sorry! Uh… Hey, Gaara-kun! I got Smokey all tacked up for you! Do you feel any better from yesterday?" Aquamarine eyes looked up from shock to the taller male "Lee? Oh, hi Lee. Well that was nice of you, Lee." Gaara smiled as he walked beside his crush to the stables.

Lee smiled brighter happy to have the redhead beauty back. They walked to the stables making small talk, "I really like your outfit, it really brings out your eyes, an your hair." Lee said looking the redhead over. "Thank you, Lee." Gaara smiled happily that someone actually recognized his outfit. Lee took off Smokey's halter and led him to the indoor arena next to the mounting block. Gaara put his helmet and gloves on as he walked with Lee and the horse into the arena. Since no one has ridden Smokey, the stirrups have stayed the same as yesterday so no adjustment was needed, as Gaara placed his left foot in the stirrup and swung his right leg over to the other side, attaching his foot into the other stirrup. He pulled the reins up to the same way Lee showed him yesterday, and smiled at Lee "Thank you, Lee. What should I do in practice? Should I do the same thing as yesterday?" Lee smiled back "Your very welcome, Gaara-kun. Well you could do the same as yesterday, or you could attempt a canter today for practice. When getting him to canter, do not post at the trot, you need to sit back and ask him to canter. You need to aid into making sure he goes to the right lead in each direction. When going clockwise, you need to use the right rein, and be strong with your left foot into the horse, vice versa going counterclockwise. It is a little difficult at first, and don't worry if you get in the incorrect lead, I will tell you if you do. In order to change lead, go back to a trot, and try again. But when in the lesson with anyone other than me, make sure you feel the difference between the canter leads. Feel when each leg hits the ground because being on the incorrect lead is very dangerous." Lee also showed his demonstration by holding Gaara's hands and lightly tugging on the reins when asking.

Gaara shivered visibly when the word "Canter" spoke out of Lee's mouth. "Do… Do you think I am ready for that?" Lee smiled "I think you are. Go ahead and try it after warming up with a walk around the ring about five times, then a trot around the ring for three, then you can go for the canter. I know you can do it." Gaara smiled at the confidence being thrown at him from Lee. "Ok… I'll try it. For you." Lee blushed at the statement, as he watched Gaara walk off clockwise around the arena.

Lee stood on the sidelines as he watched Gaara walk around the arena. Then he picked up a trot after walking for the amount of times Lee said. Gaara clicked and kicked, saying "Smokey, trot!" and with that Smokey picked up a slow and gentle trot as Gaara posted correctly. Lee began to get hot under the collar again as he watched Gaara's legs flex with each post. When he circled around three times, he saw Gaara sit, click and kick as he pushed the horse to go faster. "Get after him." Lee said, and Gaara knew. Gaara cropped him behind his leg and a soft crack was heard and Gaara kicked with his left leg and pulled with his right rein, and then the horse cantered. Luckily, this horse's canter was very smooth, and it felt like he was sitting on a rocking horse instead of a real horse. Gaara inwardly panicked as the horses speed rose and he leaned forwards and back on pure instinct.

Lee noticed the immense rocking, "Keep a little bit straighter, he doesn't need help cantering back and forwards." Gaara nodded as he curved his back and with ever forward rock the horse made he leaned back with a straitening pose and tried his best to be as straight as possible. It was hard though, because the he didn't have as much control at this rate of speed. Lee gulped as he watched the beautiful sight. He looked like an angel on a Pegasus in his mind. He never saw anything more beautiful. Lee licked his lips "A-Alright, can I see a circle at the bottom of the ring?" Gaara looked at Lee, and then decided to attempt it. He made it to the bottom near Lee, and made a large wide circle at the canter. "Look towards the center of your circle… Good." Lee said as he watched Gaara "Heels down more, and keep your eyes looking to where you're going." Gaara took the advice and finished his circle. He sunk his heels down more into the stirrup, and forced his gaze to look in front of him instead of at the horse's neck. "Shorten your reins a little." Lee told out as he made sure the redhead was in control.

Lee asked for another circle and asked him to do a two point on the rails. Gaara circled once more and stood in the saddle when he finished. "Think about being tall, strait. Straightness is next to godliness. Don't forget that." Lee preached as he watched the redhead. At a two point it was almost impossible to ask the horse with the legs to do anything, so he had to rely on his voice and crop for speed control. "Very good, Gaara-kun!" Gaara smiled as he was complemented.

Lee told Gaara to slow into a walk, and do everything he just did in the opposite direction. The walk and trot were fine, but when the canter came, Lee noticed that Gaara started off in the wrong lead. So he pointed it out and said to slow to a trot and change it. The next time he did it just right, and just as beautifully as before.

* * *

><p>After that workout, Gaara cooled-off by walking around about five times, and then stopped in front of Lee. Gaara knew that he didn't really "work out" much, but he was exhausted. Lee's eyes widened as he saw sweat trickle off of Gaara's pale skinned temple. "Tired?" "Yeah…" Gaara said almost breathless still mounted. "Rock Lee!" Lee actually groaned out-loud when he heard the bratty voice of Sakura. Gaara jolted at the sound of another person, "Is someone else here?" he asked, noting the irritated groan elicited from Lee. He was surprised that he didn't see or hear them riding at all, he was very oblivious today, it seems. "I shall be back, just stay here a moment, and catch your breath." Lee said as he ran off towards Sakura. It sounded like she was done riding. Gaara nodded and leaned back to rest his hands on the horses back for comfort. Smokey just flicked his ears in the sound of the bitchy woman over in the next arena.<p>

Lee ran off towards the advance show jumping arena to find Sakura dismounted and holding Shadow ready for Lee to take. "Yes, Sakura-sama" "For God's sake! What the hell took you so long? I'm done, you can take Shadow now." Lee looked at the completely exhausted horse, then back at Sakura "Sorry, Sakura-sama. I was attending to another student." Sakura handed Lee Shadows reins "Really? Well, when I call you I want you to get here faster! Understand?" She said with a witty, angry frown. Lee wanted nothing more than to bitch slap this brat, but he held his breath and spoke slowly "Yes, Sakura-sama." "Good! Hmpf!" She said as she stormed off towards the stables, taking off her helmet on the way. Lee fallowed closely behind her as he cross tied Shadow to un-tack him. Lee saw Sakura make her way to the indoor arena where Gaara was. "Oh, no…" Lee thought. This was not going to end well.

Gaara saw a woman around the age of 18 or 19 walk in holding her helmet and crop underneath her arm "So, you're the new student, huh? How was your _walk_ today?" Something told him that he already didn't like this woman from the start "Well, _actually_ I cantered today. And it is only my second time riding." He was actually proud of the fact that he progressed this far in such a short amount of time. She had shown an ugly scowl at the redhead "_Really?_ Pft! I don't care, anyways… So, tell me. Where you the one holding up Lee?" Gaara glared right back "What if I _did_?" "You know he works for my aunt, who owns this place! He should be attending to me, not you." Gaara straitened in the saddle and glared even darker at the pink haired bitch "He can hang out with whoever he wishes. He is a free man!" Sakura huffed and glared at Gaara, while Gaara glared right back gripping the reins with an angry force.

Lee finally finished un-tacking and hosing off Shadow, and then tied him to a post to dry; he ran back into the indoor arena, to catch Sakura and Gaara having a glare-off. "U-Uh… I am done with Shadow, Sakura-sama." Sakura's eyes turned soft as she turned towards Lee. "Aw, thanks so much, _Lee!_" She giggled as she hugged Lee from the front, looking back at Gaara with a sly grin. Lee almost screeched as Sakura hugged him, she has never ever done that before. Gaara's eyes slit as angry wrinkles formed around his nose "That BITCH!" Gaara thought as she was hugging all over _his_ man. Lee looked up at the angry face of the redhead and decided to pry the clingy girl off before a horrific cat fight started. "A-Alright, you're welcome, Sakura-sama." Lee said as he pulled away from the hug. Even Smokey's head sunk from the anger emitting from his rider.

Sakura giggled, and walked off waving a farewell to Lee "Good-bye Lee, I'll see you tomorrow." Lee said nothing as he looked at the retreating back of Sakura, then back at the fuming redhead. Y-yeah… Sorry about her-…" "Do you like her?" Gaara said almost cutting Lee off. "W-What?" he asked shocked and confused. "Do you like her? Tell me, now!" Lee put up his hands in defense "A-Absolutely not!" he said out of shock and disgust. Gaara looked Lee over, making sure he wasn't lying "Hmm… Then who do you like?" Aquamarine eyes narrowed in focus as he watched Lee stammer over the next question. "U-Uh…! W-Well-uh… I-um… I guess I like-uh-… Y-You…" Lee whispered the last part making it hard for Gaara to hear. "Could you repeat that?" Lee slammed his eyes closed "U-U-Um… I like… You." He said a little louder. Gaara grinned in victory "You like me?" He said with a tone that seemed to be considered as close to a sex voice, deep and slow in rhythm. Lee flinched at the sound, but then opened his eyes to witness the amused redhead "Y-Yes… I do…" Lee thought that his was it. He would never speak to him again. Gaara smiled "I like you too, Lee. Maybe… even love…" Lee's eyes widened as he saw Gaara make a total uke face and tilt it slightly to the right, his face blurted out a tomato red blush, and watched as Gaara dismounted. Eyeing that ass as he got off slowly and steadily.

"Y-You… You love me? Really?" Lee hopped that he heard that right. Gaara turned towards Lee, slowly swaying his steps towards his prey, taking Smokey along with him. One of Gaara's hands rested on Lee's chest, listening to the quick heartbeat. "Yes…" Aquamarine eyes traced his hand feeling the chest, then back to black orbs looking down at him. Lee shivered at the contact, his own hands moving to supple hips grasping them softly. "Do you love me, Lee?" Gaara asked almost sexually as he tilted his head and leaned into Lee's face, almost begging to be kissed. "YesILoveYou! I-I mean… Yes… I do love you Gaara-kun." Lee almost wanted to smack himself "You just met the man yesterday! Slow it down!" But that thought was quickly pushed away when those soft peach colored lips came into contact with his own. The kiss was tender, and inexperienced, but felt so amazing to Lee. Gaara's own heart was beating out of control, he had no idea what prompt him to kiss this man, but instinct forced him to do it.

Gaara separated, still keeping as close as he could be by standing on the tips of his toes to reach Lee's face. Lee was breathless as he looked into those amazing aqua colored eyes. "You're so beautiful…" Gaara blushed and sighed "I think you're really handsome too, Lee…" That hot breath dance across his skin, making him flush with desire. Lee took a chance and leaned back down to capture those sweet tasting lips in another soft kiss. It was almost like Gaara was a drug, and Lee was quickly becoming addicted to the taste, touch, smell, and sound of the redhead. It was when Gaara moaned softly as Lee's tongue flicked out to try and pry lips apart to enter the slick cavern, did Lee convinced himself that he was completely and utterly in love.

Pale hands moved up to strong broad shoulders and kneaded them softly, as he let his mouth open slightly to let their tongues introduce for the first time. Strong arms wrapped around a small waist, as he tried to get the other slick muscle to glide alongside his for a match unlike any other. Gaara was shy at first, but with a few times he touched Lee's tongue with his, he was already sliding up against Lee's with courage. Lee's mind fogged, how could he get so lucky?

Gaara was beginning to feel extremely light headed, almost forgetting to breathe. Lee felt him quiver and grip harder on his shoulders and decided to release Gaara from his tongue chokehold. An intoxicating slick sound crackled in Lee's ears when he set Gaara's tongue free. The redhead was panting uncontrollably and was beet red in the face. Lee panted as well, but not as forcefully as the younger male. "Y-You're… A good kisser…" Gaara stated with a smile. Lee smiled at the manly complement. "T-Thanks… You're not so bad yourself." Gaara's eyes widened slightly "R-Really? …Well, you know, that was my first kiss…" He said looking down out of shyness.

Lee "Yosh!"-ed in his head, being the first to steal the redheads first kiss. "Really? Wow… I am so honored to be your first…" Soft coal eyes stared back into beautiful aquamarine eyes. They stared at each other with gentle expression, slowly moving in to kiss again, until…

Riiiiiiiing, Riiiiiiing! Gaara jolted when their lips were only millimeters apart, when his phone vibrated and ringed in his breech pocket. Lee let go, and allowed him to answer the phone. "Hello? Yes, dad I'm done. Yeah, yeah I'll be home soon. Yes, yes, alright! Fine! Bye!" Gaara hung up with an angry face. "Is everything ok?" Lee asked with concern. "Yeah… Dad wants me home…" Lee saddened at the thought of the little redhead leaving, but he didn't want him to get in trouble. "Okay… I guess I will see you…?" Gaara looked back up at Lee with a smile "Tomorrow. I have another lesson." Lee smiled at the thought of seeing his love once again. "Ok. I'll call you tonight, alright?" Gaara smiled wider "Alright, I'll be waiting…" He said slickly as he walked around Lee rubbing his hand along a strong chest whilst doing so. Lee gripped the reins of Smokey, turning to look at the redhead as he walked away towards his car.

Once again, his gaze retreated back down to that supple ass as he walked away from sight. When gone, Lee yelled out "YOSH!" and jumped in the air out of pure happiness. "Do you feel it Smokey? I'm in love!" Smokey just flicked his ears and snorted.

* * *

><p>Lee happily un-tacked hosed, and dried Smokey off and put him back into his stall with halter on. He also put Shadow back into his stall when he dried him off too. The rest of the day, Lee had a smile on his face, humming a tune every once in a while. He had six other riders come by today, two where for lessons and the rest where for practice. Even though, Lee was a nice person they all asked him why he was such in a good mood today. And all he replied was "I think I am in love."<p>

Lee fed the horses around 5:00pm, having a bale of hay per stall, and he finished at the normal time around 6:00pm. With that happy grin still plastered on his face, Lee hopped in his pickup truck, and drove home.

* * *

><p><strong>RAWWRRRR! Chapter at last...! Remember, the more reviews the more chapters!<strong>

**REVIEW=CHAPTERS!**


End file.
